Karaoke nights
by DaisyBx
Summary: Ripper, you know Kats don't wear their hearts upon a sleeve! If they decide to get a job at a karaoke club in Los Angeles, be sure you'll be around so the "bad guys" won't hurt her.


Karaoke nights

Cats don't like rain and in Mystic Falls it started to rain with too much drama. So one day I took a plane to the first destination I saw written on a board-Los Angeles. I found a nice apartment and I looked for a job..Yeah, a job. You see, I wanted to change things a little bit. Of course you won't see me washing dishes or doing..another dutties like this.

When I was drinking a coffee at my favorite restaurant, looking for another victim, I heard some men talking about 'how they wanted to find a beautiful singer to hire at a new karaoke club'. It sounded like soooo much fun. I charmed them and got the job. I always had a beautiful voice and I really liked to sing. Music can touch are soul, reopening old sores and doors that should be left close in our hearts and mind. Plus, they gave me beautiful clothes and they even hired a make-up artist and a stylist. So every Friday night they adorn me (of course, I'm still gorgeous without their help). I got to admit, they have some great ideas!

Now I'm in my dressing room and I can hear "the crowd" screaming my name-I have some devoted "fans". One of them is Dante, a vampire that became..my friend. He owns a cabin where he sells "magic stuff". People think he can see the future so rich people are always ready to throw money so they will now if their is going to buy an expensive car. Damn, people these days amaze me. He is tall, with black, sleazy hair and deep, black eyes. He only dresses in grey and black, but something about him is simply..irresistible. Like a Damon –junior (unfortunatley, less sexier).

"So are you ready to rock the world premiere tonight? I heard Lisa saying that someone very special is coming to see you.."

"Dante, not know! You know I don't care about them!"

"Kitty Kat, this is big. Think about the money.."

"You know I don't need them! Better leave now, you're starting to bore me."

"I can do a lot of things to entertain you.." he smirks then leaves and I try to relax. I have a feeling that this evening will be really special. I don't know what to expect-good, bad, both of them?

I look in the mirror once again: I am wearing an insane red and black dress with high heels, curly hair, dark make-up. My perfume smells phenomenal. So very-important-spoiled-audience, prepare to get whiplash! I hear Dante saying:

"Mrs and Mr, you know you want her. You can't help it but love her. Don't know what I'm talking about? Well, you'll see..Please, let me introduce you the incredible and amazing...Katherine!"

I enter the stage and I wink at my guitarist, Roberto, a hot Mexican guy. The microphone is already my friend. I start to sing one of my favorite songs:

The city of angels is lonely at night  
>Keep myself alive by candlelight<br>Say she can't love you like I do  
>Look me in the eyes and say it's true<p>

I see how they start to applaud and I smile. I study the audience, still focusing on the song. But who I see in a corner? Green eyes...Some green eyes that I know so well. And they are looking at me with pride..Stefan. My heart melts...it's incredible how after 147 years he still can turn my world upside down...It's actually quite depressing. And next to him is Elena. I see myself, **glowing** next to him, not like that blurred girl. She is like a shade of grey, boring and tired, unlike me.  
><em><br>I ask myself is this love at all  
>When I need you most you let me fall<em>

But how can love resist so many years? It's unbelievable. He still has a 19-years-old-boy heart, that doesn't truly knows what love is. After I lived several centuries, trying to hide from my demons and to be one of the demons from my enemies dreams, I think sometimes about having a shelter. A place where I belong. A place where I can rest for a while.

_I'm always here at the side of your stage  
>Let you live your life, pretend I'm okay<br>I'll be okay  
>I'll hold you close you'll stay forever<em>

I never forgot him. I checked on him over the years-curiosity never killed anything. I saw him as a Ripper and I loved him. I saw him as a boring high-school student and I still loved him. I left him alone to enjoy life but I always hoped that my memory will haunt him. And it did. And I think it still does.

_I don't understand why you're leaving me  
>I don't understand how without you I can't breathe<br>Please don't, don't leave me here  
>Take my hand, I plead in tears<br>I don't understand why you can't take me with you_

Why Elena and not me? I probably won't understand.. But I keep on singin' and they keep on screaming my name. At least they chosed me, not her. I'm not the type to get upset and cry over a boy. I have an amazing talent to torture the people that love me. Love didn't mean too much for me...but now I think I am finally understanding it. I finally understand that love is a game. I play a lot of games. But for one reason that I don't know, this time love is the one that's messing with me and my emotions.

Sing Katherine...

You can pretend I don't exist,  
>But you see my face everytime you kiss<br>I hope you hurt and your walls fall down  
>When you hear the sound that I'm okay<br>I'll be okay  
>You can't hold me down, I won't stay forever<p>

I won't stay forever? Let's hope.. Elijah told me once:

"_Nothing lasts forever and we both now hearts can change.."_:(GNR-November Rain)

I'll always remember that day...I see him and Elena aclaiming when I finish the song. Dante winks at me and I wave at him.

"Great performance, doll! Now follow me, some very important customers want to meet you!"

"What's with all teh hurry?" I'm a little bit tired.

"You'll see.."

And he takes my head and pulls me in a dark corner where some men laugh loud and smoke. I sit on a free chair and they don't seem to notice my presence. After a while, one of them says:

"Guys, look whois standing right beside us! Please excuse us, we are one of your biggest fans, . You enchanted us tonight!" A young boy with brown eyes and blonde hair, dressed in a black suit with a blue tie takes my hand and smiles. After all, I think joinning them wasn't a bad idea. They are charming and they really, really like me. If Stefan can have some fun tonight, then I'm allowed too.

I'm having fun with these guys, they are fun. Avan, Carter and Roman are from Miami but they have some bussines here, in Los Angeles. They came every night to see me singing and today they had the guts to ask me to join them for a drink. I would love to play a prank on Stefan or Elena or to make them a surprise visit, but I need to feed. And Avan, a tall, gorgeous, brown-haired and brown-eyed guy is the perfect victim. I slowly take his hand into mine and I whisper to him:

"Let's get out of here.."

"I thought that you would never want to leave." He whispers and we both leave Carter and Roman with two other girls that smelled their cash. We get out of the club and I start a conversation because I want to spice the things a little bit:

"So, what is a guy like you doing in a club like this? Aren't you supposed to take your girlfriend on a romantic date?" I tease him.

"My girlfriend is with your boyfriend tonight, I heard that they are feeling soo well togheter.' He teases back. I like his style.

"Oh, she texted you? Poor guy..."

"Oh, whe'll see who will be the `poor` one after.."

"So you think you can handle a girl like me?"

"I've seen badder."

"I doubt.'"

"And I bet you haven't seen a..guy like me." He licks his lips and I wonder: is he nuts or what?

"Oh little boy, you think you know so much." I whine. Ok, now I want to punch him in the face and leave, he is really becoming annoying.

But before I punch him, he puts me down. My head hits the cold asphalt. Damn, he is not human for sure. But what, wereworlf, vampire, witch, hybrid? I hit him where it hurts the most, but he shoved me up against a wall.

"You like to play dirty.." I say, trying to distract him.

"That's right, Kat." And he punches me again...This is getting ugly. I try to focus and fight, but the next second I hear him screaming and I see how someone knocks him down. Well done, stranger! I get up from teh ground, ready to fight in case the stranger is dangerous. But when he steps out into the light I'm speechless:

"Wow Katherine, I had no idea you were a thrill sicker!"

Stefan...

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! I hoped you enjoyed my story and thank you very much for reading! I had this idea for a while..and I think I wanted to write how Katherine gets her a** kicked(sorry for the language). And sorry for my English too, I try to improve it.

The lyrics are from Miley Cyrus-Take me along, it's a beautiful song.

~Daisy


End file.
